dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans Vol 3 30
Lost and Found (Part I of II) :"Vic leaves me in charge of the Titans for five minutes - and I let us get ambushed by Charles Manson Junior." ::--'Beast Boy' Summary Volume: 3 Issue: 30 Month: January Year: 2006 Credits Head Writer: Geoff Johns Cover Artists: Tony Daniel and Marlo Alquiza Pencilers: Tony Daniel Inkers: Marlo Alquiza and Richard Bonk Colourists: Jeromy Cox Editors: Jeanine Schaefer and Eddie Berganza Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Teen Titans :*Beast Boy :*Kid Flash (Bart Allen) :*Raven :*Speedy (Mia Dearden) :*Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) *Aquagirl (Tula) *Arrowette *Brother Blood (Sebastian) *Dove (Don Hall) *Hawk (Hank Hall) *Kid Devil *Kole *Martha Kent *Maxwell Lord (on a television screen) *OMAC *Omen (Lilith Clay) *Phantasm *Secret *Superboy (Kon-El) *Wonder Woman (on a television screen) Locations: *California :*Burbank ::*Warner Brothers Studios :*Los Angeles ::*Laurel Canyon :*San Francisco ::*Titans Tower :*Star City *Gateway City :*Saint Elias School for Girls *Smallville :*Kent farm Items: *Flash grenade arrow *Phantom Zone arrow First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Brother Blood appears in Titans Tower and attacks Raven. He grabs her from behind and bites down hard into her shoulder. Beast Boy turns into a dinosaur and charges him, but the zombified Lilith Clay uses her hypnosis powers to force Beast Boy to fall asleep. Grabbing Raven, he forces her to teleport them all to Los Angeles. While Blood begins tearing the city apart, Raven musters enough control to teleport Beast Boy and herself to safety. Taking advantage of the sudden privacy, Raven and Beast Boy share an intimate moment. Later, Kid Flash zips around the globe and gathers together the remaining Teen Titans. He warns them of the return of Brother Blood. Raven informs them that the doorway between the land of the living and the land of the dead has been forced open, and that the breach has been slowly widening ever since the resurrection of Superman. This accounts for the recent rash of resurected heroes in the past few years. Gathering their second wind, the Titans decide to take the fight to Brother Blood. They teleport to Los Angeles and engage Blood's demonic hordes, but Blood has other allies – an army that no one is prepared to face – the resurrected bodies of the fallen Titans. Captain Carrot Whatever Happened to Captain Carrot? (Part I of II) Credits Head Writer: Geoff Johns Pencilers: Scott Shaw Colourists: Jeromy Cox Editors: Jeanine Schaefer and Eddie Berganza Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Captain Carrot *Alley-Kat-Abra *American Eagle *Crow *Fox *Little Cheese *Pig-Iron *Rubber Duck *Yankee Poodle First Appearances: American Eagle Final Appearances: Little Cheese (dies in this issue) Synopsis: Pig-Iron and Rubber Duck discover that their old comrade in the Zoo Crew, Little Cheese, has been savagely murdered. They begin contacting their old allies in the hopes of finding Captain Carrot, who has been missing for over two years. They recruit Yankee Poodle, but when they ask Alley-Kat-Abra to aid them, she refuses to lend assistance. Meanwhile, the American Eagle finds Captain Carrot and accosts him in his home. Notes * Cyborg and Robin do not appear in this issue. * Kid Devil was last seen in Blue Devil #31. * Captain Carrot and his amazing Zoo Crew were created by Roy Thomas, Gerry Conway and Scott Shaw. * Kole was a member of the Teen Titans for a brief period of time. She was killed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. *Hawk (Hank Hall) and his brother, Dove were both members of the west-coast branch of the original Teen Titans. Dove died during the Crisis on Infinite Earths and Hawk died under the guise of Extant in the pages of JSA. *Omen (Lilith Clay) died in Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day #2. Trivia *Captain Carrot and his Amazing Zoo Crew made their first appearance as a back-up feature in New Teen Titans (Volume 1) #16. *The Captain Carrot story from this issue is dissected and spread out throughout the course of this comic, rather than tacked on as a back-up feature. *In the modern DC continuity, Captain Carrot and his Amazing Zoo Crew is a comic book, and not an established part of continuity. *The newscasters from the Captain Carrot story are the Fox and the Crow, the two featur characters from the late Fox and the Crow humor comic. A mature re-interpretation of the Fox and the Crow was seen in the Vertigo run of the Doom Patrol. Recommended Readings * Beast Boy * Captain Carrot and his Amazing Zoo Crew * Hawk and Dove (Volume 1) * Impulse * Superboy (Volume 4) * Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 2) * Titans * Young Justice Related Articles *Blue Devil *Church of Blood *Fortress of Solitude *Spectre *Trigon External Links *''Teen Titans #30 entry at the Grand Comics Database'' *''Teen Titans (Volume 3) index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe'' *''Teen Titans article at Wikipedia'' *''Teen Titans (animated series) index at TV.com'' *''Titans Tower'' References *Teen Titans/Outsiders Secret Files and Origins (2003) *Teen Titans/Outsiders Secret Files and Origins (2005) ---- Teen Titans (Volume 3) 30 Teen Titans (Volume 3) 30 Teen Titans (Volume 3) 30